List of Gatopardos the Cheetah episodes
These are the episodes of Gatopardos the Cheetah. Season 0 (2004) #Gatopardos the Cheetah (August 7, 2004) - TBD Season 1 (2007) #As The Adventure Begins... (May 4, 2007) - Gatopardos discovers 2 animals, Skylos and Gata, being attacked by robot wasps. Just to make them happy, Gatopardos save their lives. Skylos and Gata appreciate what Gatopardos did for them and wanted to join them. Gatopardos has no choice but to allow them to be his sidekicks as his adventure begins to stop an evil wasp named "Sfika". #What's New? (May 11, 2007) - After having their first fight with Sfika, Gatopardos and the others come across an ant. Suddenly, he accidentally falls into the nuclear pool and turns into a ferocious monster. #The Strong and the Intelligent (May 18, 2007) - Sfika, who has once again failed to destroy Gatopardos and his sidekicks, hires 2 new animals to kidnap them. One is a strong Blue Whale, and the other is an intelligent chimpanzee. #The Great Lake (May 25, 2007) - Gatopardos discovers a lake where there is a group of evil mermaid like creatures Called Lake Maidens. #Cheetah Troubles (June 1, 2007) - TBD #Speed Rivalry (June 8, 2007) - TBD #Well This Ain't My Fault! (June 15, 2007) - TBD #ARGH! We Are Pirates! (June 22, 2007) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata encounter a group of parrot pirates from an island called, Papagalos. #Song of the Seagulls (June 29, 2007) - TBD #Three Bees and a Wasp (July 6, 2007) - TBD #Gatopardos and The Tiger (July 13, 2007) - Skylos and Gata spot a "popular" Tiger named "Tigri". (More coming soon...) #Hey Diddle Diddle, A Cat and the Fiddle (July 20, 2007) - Gata found a foreign fiddle on the middle of the lake. Interested in it, she decides to play it anytime she feels like it, but what she doesn't know is that every time she plays it, bad things happen around her. #The Dark Human Situation (July 27, 2007) (crossover with Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata noticed strange figures called "Dark Humans". As they were about to defeat them, Gatopardos and his sidekicks were ready to battle until a velociraptor named "Velocity" shows up and fights the Dark Humans himself. Meanwhile, Sfika notices the Dark Humans as well, and then comes up with an idea of using them to defeat Gatopardos and his sidekicks once and for all, not knowing they already have a master, Brimstone. #Jokes for the Day (August 3, 2007) - TBD #A Crabby Situation (August 10, 2007) - TBD #The Guardians Part 1 (August 17, 2007) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata were walking across a field, when suddenly, they get abducted by Tardigrades. #The Guardians Part 2 (August 24, 2007) - TBD #Mind Switch? (August 31, 2007) - An evil creature decides to switch minds with Gatopardos and Sfika, so they had no choice but to work together to stop it. #The Tarantulas and Mantises (September 7, 2007) - Sfika's robot wasps have been malfunctioning for some odd reason. (More TBD) #The Cheetah, The Dog, The Cat, and The Bat (September 14, 2007) - TBD #A Living T-Rex!? (September 21, 2007) - TBD #Akni-Osis (September 28, 2007) - Skylos was waiting for Gatopardos and Gata near a hospital, when he suddenly meets a little dolphin girl named Delfini. (More coming soon...) #The Alternate Universe (October 5, 2007) - TBD #Sfika's Parasite (October 12, 2007) - Gatopardos and the others notice Sfika has been acting "sick". Soon, they discover that a worm has infected him and made him paralyzed. However, as time goes on, the parasitic worm starts to infect more people in Politinzoon, even Skylos and Gata and becomes a HUGE monster. Can Gatopardos defeat it and save everyone, including Skylos and Gata? #It's the Great Cucumber, Gatopardos (October 19, 2007) - TBD #Legend of the Polter-Rhino (October 26, 2007) - After hearing about the legend of the "Polter-Rhino" from two, mean children, Skylos and Gata begin to fear going on adventures during the nighttime. Season 2 (2008) #Jolly Rancher (January 4, 2008) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata meet a reindeer who owns a ranch. #Backing Up... (January 11, 2008) - TBD #Warthog Words (January 18, 2008) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata encounter a warthog with a potty mouth. #Babies (January 25, 2008) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata find a load of baby guinea pigs in the forest, so Gatopardos and the others must find the babies' parents. #The Cowgirl Snake (February 1, 2008) - While Gatopardos and the others are traveling through the desert, they find a western town filled with cowboys and cowgirl animals. But soon, the town gets attacked by a cowgirl snake by the name of Fidi. #The Politonzoon Games (February 8, 2008) - Gatopardos and his sidekicks come across a deer, a bobcat, a wolf, and a monkey that is hosting The Politonzoon Games. Some reason, they chose Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata to be in it. But soon, they discover that the games are not what they thought it would be. #S.O.O.N. (February 15, 2008) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata come across an evil troop of narwhal soldiers led by Monokeros called "Soldiers of only Narwhals" or "S.O.O.N.". #Sfika... IN LOVE!? (February 22, 2008) - Sfika falls in love with an evil moth. #Robot Rampage (February 29, 2008) - Sfika has trouble building a giant robot tarantula, but soon, he meets a malicious panther that is an expert in building giant robots. Later, because that one is successful, they decide to make more and attack the city. Gatopardos and the others notice and have to stop the robots, Sfika, and the Panther. #Attack of the Killer Gorillas (March 7, 2008) - TBD #The Secret Hideout (March 14, 2008) - TBD #How to NOT Succeed as a Villain (March 21, 2008) - TBD (NOTE: This is the first and only episode that doesn't feature Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata) #Politonzoon vs the Sinkhole (March 28, 2008) - TBD #Sfika's Sting (April 4, 2008) - Sfika has an upgraded stinger and stings Skylos. However, he doesn't know it has turned Skylos evil. #How Many Dragons can a Dragon Slayer Slay? (April 11, 2008) - TBD #Bed Bug Friends (April 18, 2008) - TBD #CheetahWasp (April 25, 2008) - A mysterious animal was using an invention for an experiment when he/she accidentally turns it on in the wrong time, turning two animals into one being, Gatopardos and Sfika. # # # # # #Aggressive Hippo (June 6, 2008) - TBD #Gata Jones (June 13, 2008) - TBD #The Karate Master (June 20, 2008) - TBD #Burnt Eyes (June 27, 2008) - TBD Season 3 (2008-2009) #Evil Gata!? (October 17, 2008) - Gata encounters a mischievous bull and ends up getting hypnotized into being against Gatopardos and Skylos. #The Cursed Piano (October 24, 2008) - TBD #A Scary Feeling... (October 31, 2008) - TBD #Boy, If It Wasn't For That Gerbil! (November 7, 2008) - After saving a gerbil by the name of Greg from an evil crocodile, Greg wanted to go on adventures with them because of how awesome they were. #Insomnia (November 14, 2008) - TBD #New Toys (November 21, 2008) - TBD #Mavros the Cat (November 28, 2008) - TBD #The Shadow Wolf (December 5, 2008) - TBD #Berries (December 12, 2008) - TBD #Natural Disaster (December 19, 2008) - TBD #Santa Claws (December 26, 2008) - TBD #Puppetry (January 2, 2009) - An iguana, who was once a prisoner, escapes jail to kidnap mammals and cut off their fur to use them as puppets. (More TBD) #The Rabbit Who Cried Bear (January 9, 2009) - TBD # # #Plague Spreader (January 30, 2009) - Sfika receives a strange disease that made him to sick to fight. However, later on, he comes up with another evil plan: Spread the disease to the whole city. #Cheetah for Hire (February 6, 2009) - TBD #The Return of Skoros (February 13, 2009) - TBD #PUNCH! KICK! SLAM! & POW! (February 20, 2009) - TBD #Dog in a Fish Tank (February 27, 2009) - TBD #Complex Shapes (March 6, 2009) - TBD (NOTE: This is the first and only episode to use a different type of animation other than traditional) #The Very Fatty Caterpillar (March 13, 2009) - TBD #The Screams of the Cave (March 20, 2009) - TBD #Abandoned Ship! (March 27, 2009) - TBD #Dark Jungle (April 3, 2009) - TBD #Meteor Shower (April 10, 2009) - TBD Season 4 (2009-2010) #Mind Games (August 21, 2009) - TBD #The Snow Goblin (December 25, 2009) - TBD #Kitty and the Tramp (January 1, 2010) - TBD #Operation: Experiment 07 (January 8, 2010) - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Ice Cream Truck (April 23, 2010) - TBD #The Animal Taker of Politonzoon (April 30, 2010) - Gatopardos notices that his sidekicks have disappeared for a strange reason. Soon, he finds out that everyone else has disappeared too, except Liontari, the mayor of Politonzoon who is having the same issue. (More coming soon...) #A Wasp Family Reunion (May 7, 2010) - Sfika invites his family over for a brand new evil plan. (More coming soon...) #The Masked Criminal (May 14, 2010) - TBD #Wasp and the Orca (May 21, 2010) - TBD (NOTE: This is a one-hour special) #Gatopardos and a HUMAN!? Part 1 (May 28, 2010) - TBD #Gatopardos and a HUMAN!? Part 2 (June 4, 2010) - TBD #The Final Battle (June 11, 2010) - Season 5 (2019) Starting with this season, the series is rated TV-PG-V with only 3 rated TV-14. #The Return of Gatopardos (July 19, 2019) - Taking place 2 years after the incident of the TV movie, Gatopardos and his 2 sidekicks, Skylos and Gata, begin new adventures that await them. #What's New Now? (July 26, 2009) - TBD #Sfika's Long-Lost Sibling (August 2, 2009) - TBD #The Return of the Parrot Pirates (August 9, 2019) - #Skoros' Back... Again (August 16, 2019) - #Sfika's Plan (August 23, 2019) - (TV-14-V) - # # # #(TV-14) #Best Friend (September 27, 2019) - #Alepou's Hidden Secret (October 4, 2019) - #The REAL Final Battle (October 11, 2019) - (TV-14) TV Movie (2017) 1. Gatopardos the Cheetah: Sfika's Back!? (September 25, 2017) Category:Episode lists Category:Episode list Category:Gatopardos the Cheetah